


Evergreen

by CGotAnAccount



Series: The ADVENTure Continues! [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Director Coran, I'm not sorry, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, Woodworker Keith, pornstar Shiro, this is a shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27812185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CGotAnAccount/pseuds/CGotAnAccount
Summary: It's a matter of professional pride to Shiro that he does his job and does it well, regardless of the circumstances surrounding his performance. In fact, he's known as one of the best in the business to work with – unfailingly polite to his bottoms, gentle with aftercare, maintains respectful boundaries... he also washes and grooms meticulously before any shoot – no one likes to floss unexpectedly with a dick in their throat, after all.He's done all kinds of jobs too – he can dominate with the best of them, strip-tease like a pro, clap some cheeks like a standing ovation... not to mention he receives as well as he gives. His brand has culminated in a career as a headliner – the main act that sells streams and DVDs...Which is why he doesn't quite get why this year's Christmas special is so...Special.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: The ADVENTure Continues! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034982
Comments: 80
Kudos: 152





	Evergreen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QuantumAbyss_mal (lonestarjdv)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonestarjdv/gifts).



> Day one of ADVENTures!
> 
> Blame Quantum :P

It's a matter of professional pride to Shiro that he does his job and does it well, regardless of the circumstances surrounding his performance. In fact, he's known as one of the best in the business to work with – unfailingly polite to his bottoms, gentle with aftercare, maintains respectful boundaries... he also washes and grooms meticulously before any shoot – no one likes to floss unexpectedly with a dick in their throat, after all.

He's done all kinds of jobs too – he can dominate with the best of them, strip-tease like a pro, clap some cheeks like a standing ovation... not to mention he receives as well as he gives. His brand has culminated in a career as a headliner – the main act that sells streams and DVDs...

Which is why he doesn't quite get why this year's Christmas special is so...

_Special_.

“Just – hold on... just to be clear...” Shiro offers the director his best polite grimace as he glances down at the bare bones script again. “This is a solo shoot, strictly masturbation?”

“Yes, lad!” The director claps him on one oiled shoulder, pulling away his hand to grimace at the sheen there. “Well, that'll have to come off before the paint goes on.”

“Right, yes... that's the part I was unclear on, Mr.... uh...”

“Coran! Call me Coran.” The director twirls his bright orange mustache with a finger and winks at Shiro. “I have a feeling we'll be working together quite often if this goes well.”

“...right.” Shiro can feel his lips press into a thin line even as he struggles to hold the smile. “So, Coran... why am I going to be green?”

“Why, because you're the Christmas tree, of course!”

Coran flails out his arms into jazz hands before sliding in _far_ too close and making a square with his fingers. “Picture this, lad... a big hunky tree all alone in the bedroom-” he elbows Shiro, “-that's you.”

“...uhuh.”

“When suddenly-” the hands go flying out again, “-he sprouts some wood!” a pause, for dramatic effect, “get it?”

“...yes.” Shiro sighs, scrubbing at the back of his neck as he looks down at the paper again. “Okay, so... you paint me green, then cover me in ornamental sequins and glitter... and then I take the...” he squints at the crinkled mess, “Christmas spirit? What's the spirit.”

“Nothing too wild,” Coran assures him, turning to rifle around in a drawer full of ornaments, “just some festive anal beads.”

Festive is one word for them. The string of beads that the man presents like a proud parent are... frankly a little terrifying.

“Those aren't real Christmas ornaments, are they?”

“Not to worry, they're shatterproof.” Coran nods, like that answers even half of the questions swirling in Shiro's mind. “And the glitter is covered in resin – beauty in the eye of the beholder and the behind-er!”

That's about the moment that Shiro's balls decide to _schlorp_ themselves up inside his body cavity, never to be seen again. Except... the job pays _extremely_ well – and now he can see why. He knew the studio was an artsy, indie type of place, but this is a little more than he was expecting.

Still, he's a professional. And frankly, he's probably had worse things up there for less money.

Not to mention he's had his eye on a reservation at that new gourmet comfort food joint downtown and this job would pay for takeout for nearly the whole month... surely he can drown his pride in cheese.

“Alright,” he sighs, squaring his shoulders as he takes the beads from Coran, “let's get to painting.”

In a surprise to no one, the paint stinks – _badly._

Coran assures him it loses the pungent tang once it dries, helpfully lighting a few strategically placed candles with names like Pine and Evergreen to help 'set the mood.'

It's also vaguely tacky – which isn't ideal for what he's about to do – but the artistic director assured him that it wouldn't dissolve under the lube... and he's certainly going to need buckets of it this time if the way the rest of his skin is sticking to itself is any indication. The last thing he needs is the strip the bark right off his dick mid-shoot.

Which is assuming he can get it up in the first place. This usually isn't a problem for him, he's a _professional_. He's stayed hard through all sorts of unsavory situations, a little green paint and some Christmas cheer up his asshole is nothing.

Except...

“Well, lad...” Coran frowns at him as he twists his mustache thoughtfully, “I can't say this is the first time I've seen a little stage fright, nothing to be ashamed of, but the production is running on a schedule...”

“I know, I'm sorry,” Shiro offers him a pained smile and palms himself again, hand coming away a little gloppy and a lot green. “I've never had this problem before, it's just an... unusual atmosphere. I'm sure I can manage-”

“No need to force yourself.” Coran flaps away his assurances with a cavalier hand before whipping out his cell phone. “We'll just call in the professionals!”

Shiro bites his tongue to stop the protest that no amount of another person's rubbing is going to make this less awkward and unsexy... but it's not his show, and he's not paying for the fluffer, so...

“Aha! Keith's Wood Emporium... that sounds like it'll do nicely!” Coran nods at his phone, dialing as he walks to the corner to make the call, leaving Shiro to catch snippets. “Yes, I need a fluffer for my tree!”

“Technically it's both hardwood and softwood.”

“Very green, yes.”

“I believe strong hands would be best, my good man!”

Shiro moves to cradle his head in his hands, stopped only by the glare of the makeup artist from across the room. His face is, of course, painted in beautiful silvers and golds. A brilliant smattering of constellations across his brow and cheekbones more suited for a high fashion runway than the snowflake covered comforter he's currently got his hulk-green ass plopped on. It's beautiful – probably the best his face has ever looked.

Too bad it's on top of his sequin covered, glittery-green, about to be filled with Christmas ornaments body.

Still... he's doing this for the paycheck. The paycheck that's going to feed him gourmet cheese for a month. The paycheck that's going to buy the therapy he'll need when this is all over.

He repeats the number of zeros to himself until he hears the front door of the studio open, distracted enough to lift his eyes to the poor bastard that has to touch his slimy green cock.

And it's the first Christmas miracle.

He's the most beautiful man Shiro's ever seen, and he knows instantly why he specializes in hard _and_ soft wood.

“Hey, uh... I'm Keith... I'm here to fluff the tree?”

The guy looks around the dark entryway, barely visible and yet still a whole meal in his flannel, jeans, and work boots. A man committed to the lumberjack theme... a true professional. It _does_ things for Shiro.

“Aha! Just the man I wanted to see.” Coran slaps him on the back and steers him over to the filming area where Shiro waits miserably – of course this god of a man is going to see him at his absolute most ridiculous. “Our tree here needs a little, ah... _fluffing_. Perhaps some watering too, he's a tad wilted.”

“Oh?” Keith's eyes go round as saucers as he takes Shiro in, then glances around him again, doing a double take at the cameras. “ _Oh._ ”

Shiro can see the moment it dawns on him what exactly he's up against. He's sure Keith has dealt with some cases like this before, after all – you don't put your services so readily available online if you're not proud of your fluffing ability – but he's still afraid that his wood will be the one that fells Keith's reputation.

“Hi.” He lifts his sticky green hand in greeting, his smile painfully wobbly as Keith's gaze tracks over his nude body. “Sorry about all this, and the short notice... it's just, uh... you know...” he clears his throat and makes to scratch at the back of his head, flinching when the artist hisses at him from the shadows, “I don't ever have this problem, it's just, the paint and all-”

“No I get it,” Keith assures him as he rolls up his sleeves and drops to his knees, the picture of eager professionalism, “I'd have a hard time too with all this going on.”

“Hah, a _hard_ time...” Shiro giggles, then clamps his lips shut, “uuh, I mean.”

“Heh.” Keith reaches for him, leaning close enough that Shiro can feel his breath – and immediately perks up. “Pun intended, big guy.”

Shiro lets out a shaky wheeze, hands clenching in the sheets as his dick twitches before Keith can even get his hand all the way around it. Maybe this won't be as awful as he thought...

“Aah, you're not so bad,” Keith coos to his dick, flicking a little smile up at Shiro like they're in on some secret together, “you just need a little encouragement, don't you?”

Then he _winks_ , and Shiro's chubbing up so fast he's almost dizzy with it – or maybe that's just Keith in general, with his grin that goes razor sharp as he licks his lips. Fluffers don't normally do that, but he's certainly not going to complain if Keith _wants_ to...

Except... the damn paint.

“W-wait-” Shiro chokes out, one green hand coming up to cup Keith's cheek, “I mean, you don't want to get too close... the paint is uh... not great.”

“Mmm,” Keith's nose wrinkles as he pouts, and that's adorable too, “I'm sure we'll manage another way.”

Then he gives Shiro a pump – just a slick twist of his wrist that has his hips stuttering up for more – and he's more than half hard already, rising stiff and proud in an evergreen jut.

“Marvelous, lads!” Coran crows from behind them, startling Shiro out of the moment with a clap of his hands. “I knew you could do it... now, back to the filming!”

Right. The filming... the filming of the Christmas tree defiling himself on some ornaments. That filming.

Shiro almost wilts – certainly would have if not for the slender fingers still stroking him lightly.

“Alright,” he sighs, rolling his shoulders back and spreading his thighs, already mourning the loss as Keith shuffles a few yards away on his knees. “How are we doing this?”

“We set the scene with some light teasing,” Coran explains as he wiggles his eyebrows and fingers in tandem, “then the tree – that's you – gets a little curious... you can tweak your lights a bit-” he circles his own nipples with his fingers by way of explanation, “-and then... you discover the ornaments.”

“Right.” Shiro can't help but sigh again, casually devastated that he has to do this in front of the sexiest man he's ever met. “Okay, let's roll.”

“Perfect!” Coran sashays back into the shadows, leaving just Keith kneeling at the edge of the circle. “Lights... Camera... Action!”

Shiro throws on his best sultry eyes as he pets his hands down his chest, tossing his head at what he knows will be a good angle toward the camera. The glimmering silver and gold will look amazing at least, even if nobody is going to be able to appreciate it after what he's about to do...

“Mmm, I'm so thirsty,” he sighs, fanning himself with one green hand, “if only I had some water, or some fertilizer to suckle...”

He pops one green finger into his mouth for dramatic effect, immediately fighting down the grimace at the taste of the paint as he drags his lip down. “Mmmm...”

Keith shifts in the corner, restless and maybe unused to sitting crouched for so long... but he must realize that Shiro will need the encouragement if he's staying after his initial task.

“Hmmm, these lights are so pretty...” He drags his hands down his chest, pushing his pecs together and letting them jiggle for the camera, glitter and sequins sparkling and winking as he lets them bounce. Moving onto his nipples is natural – this at least he's done before, and if he closes his eyes and ignores the smell it's just another work day. Soon he's pinching and pulling, breath hitching and hips bucking up at the sensation... but he still has to get to the main event.

He lets his nipples go with a final gasp, trailing one hand down behind him and the other to the sheets where the beads are carefully concealed. Thankfully, he's already prepped himself, so there won't be any green fingers going into his ass today, but he still turns around to give the camera a show.

“Ooooh,” he croons, biting his lip with a breathy moan, “my trunk is sooo empty... I need some Christmas spirit to come fill me.” His hand pats along the sheets until they close around the beads, and he pulls them out with a gasp of surprise. “Oooh, pretty!”

Keith's sharp intake of breath nearly distracts him from the task at hand, making him glance over toward the corner where he's kneeling – the man's intense gaze is locked onto him, but his head is cocked toward Coran as the director whispers to him. He nods once, standing up silently and following the director behind the cameras.

Shiro can't help but sigh. So much for maybe trying to convince him to get coffee after this... if he can even manage to get the paint off.

The thought doesn't help his precarious boner situation, so Shiro readjusts his focus back to the task at hand, readying the smallest shimmery purple ornament at his hole and sliding it in with just the barest pressure.

“Aaaah!” he gasps almost entirely for the camera and tips forward, careful not to smear his painted face in the sheets too badly – it has a setting spray on it, but _still._ The angle shifts the bead inside him and leaves him spread for the camera – bedazzled asshole on display for all the world to see.

That part had been a hard sell, but Coran had insisted that the rhinestones would come off the inside of his cheeks with minimal effort and less pain than waxing... and the _paycheck._

Still, he's almost grateful for it now – maybe it'll distract from the fact that they're stuck to his green ass. He holds onto that thought and pops the next bead in, then teases the next at his rim with a few breathy whimpers. There's only so much stretching he could do with the wait time so long between painting and bedazzling, and he'd be lying if he said the third wasn't starting to be a stretch – but it goes in like the others, and he actually moans in earnest this time, panting as the fourth bead bumps up against his rim. He's about to press it inside himself when the scuff of boots startles him into opening his eyes.

“Well, what do we have here?” Keith drawls, standing in front of him with his thumbs hooked into his belt loops, flannel undone and undershirt nowhere to be seen, leaving him bare-chested and glistening in oil. “Looks like a little tree being naughty.”

“W-what?” Shiro blinks up at him all doe eyes, careful not to ruin the shot as he flickers a glance over at Coran. Of course the man is giving him an enthusiastic thumbs up... right before he slides his other finger and thumb over it in an obscene answer to his unvoiced question.

Well then.

“Oooh, I'm so thirsty,” he moans, fluttering his glittery eyelashes up at Keith as he rocks his hips, “I need someone to water me, to fertilize me...”

“Well, darlin', looks like I've found you just in time.” Keith slides a hand up Shiro's back to curl over the side of his cheek – fingertips grazing the rhinestones as his other hand moves to pry his belt apart. “I've got something for you to drink right here.”

“Mmmmm,” Shiro sticks his tongue out, gratified by the stutter in Keith's movements. At least someone still thinks he's hot after all this. “Quench me, Mr. Lumberjack.”

And Keith sure tries his best.

It's obvious that the fluffer isn't normally on this side of the camera – he doesn't quite have a mind for where the camera is for the best shot, forcing them to shuffle side to side to keep the way Shiro takes him in view, but he thinks he likes it better that way. He's certainly well endowed enough to play the part at least – there's going to be screencaps of this throat bulge floating around for months, not to mention the way his fingers are expertly toying with the beads, breaching Shiro with the fourth and toying with the fifth.

All in all, this whole thing has shifted pretty far in Shiro's favor, and it's certainly some next level fluffing, he can't think of a time in his life he's ever been harder – he's leaking so much he wouldn't be surprised if the paint was streaking down his cock like mascara in the rain, and he can only hope the setting spray is holding up to the spit and tears on his face while Keith massages his larynx so tenderly.

“Where do you want it, baby?” Keith asks him, all sweet and rough as he strokes Shiro's cheek.

“In my roots,” Shiro rasps as Keith pulls out of his abused throat, “please, soak my roots.”

“You got it,” Keith grunts and turns Shiro around, palming both asscheeks before popping the last bead in with his thumb. “Gotta make sure you're ready for some rain...”

God, it's so fucking cheesy. This whole scenario is so terrible, Shiro should not be this into it, but he can't help himself. He arches into the pressure, mouth hanging open on a whine as he tries to rock down for some friction.

“Nah ah.” Keith grabs his hips and pulls him flush, his cock sticky with Shiro's spit where he can feel it bumping against flesh and glittery plastic. “You only go timber when I say so.”

Shiro lets himself go limp, a tree bowed to the master of laying the wood. He's no more than a sapling for this man. “Please.”

Keith takes pity on him and eases the beads out, one by one until he's left empty – a glittering expanse around a black hole waiting to accept what he's given.

“Open wide, baby.”

And then he's filled, stretched farther than he could have thought possible had he not tasted the proof moments before. It's bliss, heady and delightful – and he's sure the way his cheeks are getting clapped makes for great audio too. Some of the glitter is definitely rubbing off onto Keith by now, turning those abs into a mirage worthy of the Sahara – fitting for a man dying of thirst. He'll be a palm tree by Keith's oasis, an evergreen in his living room... as long as this man keeps laying the wood like that, Shiro will be whatever he wants him to be.

“Are you close, darlin'?”

Including close.

“I am now,” Shiro pants out, rolling his hips back into every thrust so they strike him just right, bouncing his shiny green bubble for the camera. He twists his shoulders enough that his titty sequins catch the light, winking alluringly on every jiggle of his pecs as his trunk gets pounded.

“Perfect,” Keith purrs, reaching down to haul Shiro upright against his chest, putting his whole body on display as his hand comes up tight around Shiro's crown. Those pretty pink lips graze his ear and catch as he nips and whispers, “Come on baby, give me your sap-”

And Shiro is _gone._

He nearly whites out with how hard he comes, splattering the bed in front of them up to the headboard as Keith rails him through it. The hand on his dick is a green and peach blur, overloading him with aftershocks that feel like lightning zipping up his spine – and then the hips against his slap in and grind, unloading in him all hot and sticky.

“Oooh, yes-” Shiro whimpers, rocking back into it as Keith eases him onto the sheets, riding it out in little circles, “yes, water me-”

It feels ridiculous to say in the aftermath of his orgasm, the fucked-out brain fog clearing from his mind... but the _paycheck_.

Keith must agree, judging by the way his jaw wobbles against Shiro's neck, fighting down a snicker – but Keith is also a consummate professional, so he heaves himself off Shiro's back and pulls out nice and slow, giving him two pats on the flank as he admires a job well done.

“Well, that's one tree felled,” he huffs, standing there over Shiro with his hands on his hips and his chest covered in oil and glitter where the rumpled flannel barely clings to his shoulders. His dick is still out, thick and dripping, hanging below his open belt.

There's just a hint of green around the base... and more than a little bit of glitter.

He's so handsome Shiro can barely stand to look at him, but then he leans back down, grabs the toy – and pops it in Shiro's hole with a wink.

“Don't wanna lose any of that fertilizer.”

Shiro gapes at him.

“Aaaand CUT!” Coran shouts, startling the absolute hell out of Shiro. “Fabulous, magnificent, absolute art!” He waves his hands with all the passion of a conductor at the symphony as he trots over with a silky robe for Shiro. “That was better than I could have ever dreamed – are you sure you've never done this before?”

“Me? Nah.” Keith huffs a laugh, cheeks fiery red now that he seems to remember they have an audience. “I'm just a lumberjack.”

“A method actor!” Coran nods, stroking his goatee, “I like it.”

“A what?”

“We'll have to have you two lads back, of course,” Coran steamrolls on, hands waving as Keith offers a sheepish arm to Shiro, helping him off the bed, “I haven't seen on-screen chemistry like this in years!”

Shiro shrugs and offers Keith a smile, attempting to surreptitiously pull the beads out as he stands – an effect somewhat ruined by the deluge of come that pours down his thigh in full view. “I'm game if you are... I mean, I know you're usually on the production side of things.”

“I mean, yeah.” Keith shrugs, laughing a little as he scratches at the back of his head. “I make furniture mostly... I mean, sometimes I do take care of the live trees like it says on the website, I guess that's how he found me? But uh... I've never um... done anything like this.”

“Wait, what?” Shiro squints at him, looking him up and down. “That's not a costume?”

Keith blinks back.

“No? I mean... it's what I usually wear to work?” He looks down at himself, hastily tucking his dick back into his jeans when he realizes it's still out. “I mean, uh... usually there's less glitter and oil and uh... nudity.”

“Wait... are you not a fluffer?”

“Yeah, I mean... I fluff Christmas trees, that's why he called me?” Keith squints around the dark set as the lights come on around them. “I figured I was gonna have to do it after and this was like some weird side job... like that one lady who had me build her shelves first.”

Shiro can't help but gape at the man in front of him, all nonchalant as he oozes sex appeal - a man who can build a set of shelves on command.

Coran swoops in with two checks in hand, clapping them on the shoulders. “Your payment lads, for services rendered.”

“Hey, don't you still have that tree, sir?” Keith asks, wiping his hands on his thighs like he's ready to go beautify the foliage half naked.

“Ah, right... I think it fluffed itself!” Coran winks at him and pats them each twice. “You two best be off now that we're wrapping up... think about my offer!”

“We will, Coran, thanks.” Shiro smiles at him, briefly wondering where the hell he's going to shower now that they seem to be dismantling the house. He's feeling awful flaky... and a bit tacky. “Do you have a hose, or... something?” He gestures down at himself, but Coran is already bustling away. “Guess not...”

“You can come over to my shop,” Keith blurts, then shrugs immediately, like it's nothing to offer a green near-stranger a post-coital cleanup. And maybe it's not. “I have a real shower there, for when I don't want to drive home covered in sawdust... it's right around the corner.”

“Thanks, Keith,” Shiro sighs in relief, beaming at his savior, “that would be great actually... you've done me more favors than I can count today.”

“Yeah well...” Keith coughs, eyes trailing to where Shiro is still dripping down his thigh before his gaze yanks back up and his ears flare red, “I mean, if you wanna get coffee with me I'll consider us even?”

Shiro reaches out with his sparkly green hand to give Keith's flannel a squeeze. It feels like the start of something beautiful, something profound...

“I'd love to Keith, especially since you've already given me the cream.”


End file.
